


Cakeslut

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cake, Cakeslut, Crossdressing, Fake ID, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, More tags to be added, Porn, STILL IN PROGRESS, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strawberry, cake kink, club, sadist, this is basically strait up porn, updates irregularly, updates on the end of the same chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima hates to admit it to himself, but he is a complete and utter cakeslut. What happens when someone who knows him spots him at the club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakeslut

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you wanna know what tsukishimas club clothes look like, copy paste this link. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/tsukishima_kei_oneshot/set?id=201903343

Chap one, oneshot???

Tsukishima finds himself walking to the store after practice. He walks fast. If he wants to make a stop home before going to the club, he's gotta go fast. Once inside, he greets the woman at the counter. He goes straight to the familiar aisle with all the sweet snacks. He looks over the possibilities. Theres no time for this. He grabs one of each, and pays for the four snacks. He quickly rushes home for a change of cloths. He enters his home, and greets his parents. "Mom, im going over to Yamaguchi's for a sleepover tonight. Im gonna grab my stuff and leave." He calls as he quickly walks down the hallway. He makes it to his room and grabs a duffel bag. He throws in a change of regular clothes, and a change of club clothes. He pulls out a box from under his bed, and grabs a few more snacks out of it to put in the grocery bag. He packs it all in to the duffel. He makes sure to grab his wallet with the fake id in it, then proceeds to leave his home and unknowing parents. God, what would he do if anyone ever found out. He hops into his car, and drives a few blocks down. He parks in a random lot, and changes his clothes. He has leather lace up pants and a showy lace top that he got at a special club clothes store, and he has a pair of highheels, a pair arm restrains, a choker, and to top it all off, he puts in his tongue piercing. Man, if anyone knew he owned all this stuff, he would be dead.

He drove to the club shortly after applying eyeliner to his face (along with contacts). Upon entering the 18+ club, (he's 17. Thats why he's got a fake id), he is greeted by a few other regulars up by the front. He waves, and heads towards the back.

There he finds people clad in leather and chains, ropes and restraints line the walls. In his hand is a bag filled with an assortment of strawberry sweet cakes. He looks around, and spots a man, currently not doing anything.

The man looks at Tsukishima and smirks. He walks over and takes the bag. "My name's irrelevant. So is yours. Call me Master, and only that. What shall i call you?" The man asks. "Call me anything you want. Whore, slut, it doesnt matter to me." Tsukishima responds. The man grabs Tsukishima's arm restraints and hooks them together behind his back. He drags Tsukishima back against the wall, and forces him down to his knees. He pushes his head back, and hooks a leash to the loop on the back of Tsukishima's collar. The man ties the leash to a post on the wall, and slowly picks him up to slide a small cusion underneath of Tsukishima's knees, so they dont hurt later on. The man steps back and looks over his work. He stands to the side of Tsukishima and takes hold of his hair. He tugs Tsukishima's hair to make Tsukishima face him. The man bit down sharply behind Tsukishima's ear. He's already got Tsukishima practically drooling and he's already hard. The man chuckles darkly. "You sure are a cute one, huh. But cute or not, you're still a slut." The man smirks. He looks around on the shelves of equipment and grabs a spreader bar. He straps it to Tsukishima's lower thighs and gets to work.

Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment. The man seizes the opportunity of surprise and pushed the ball of his foot right onto Tsukishima's crotch. Tsukishima lets out an unintended cry, and the man pushes harder as Tsukishima moans and pants. "You dont sound like a whore to me. Louder." The man demands. "I want everyone in this club to stop and stare at you." Tsukishima moans out, no longer holding anything back. The man reaches for the bag of sweets. "You've been a good little slut so far, how about a reward?" He says as he unwraps the first small cake. Tsukishima watches as he pulls a small piece off of the cake. He places his foot back on Tsukishima's crotch, but grinds and rolls instead of pushing hard. Tsukishima cries out. He's getting sensitive. The man chuckles. "I want you to beg for it." He says as he holds the cake just far enough away from Tsukishima's mouth for him to get a bit frustrated.  
He moans, "please, Master!" He begs. "Please what?" The man asks. "Please feed me!" He practically yells. "Im gonna make you cum so hard it'll knock you out." His pleads mixed with moans, and the man finally complied. The man pushed and grinded harder as he fed Tsukishima small pieces of cake.  
"Now, i cant be the only one tonight who wants to feed you, slut. Look at the crowd we've gathered."

Tsukishima looked up at the small crowd of people who've either just came in or stopped what they were already doing. He was sure he looked wrecked and had bits of pastry cream on his cheeks. The man hadnt done a very good job at staying clean.

His eyes scanned over the crowd and met with a pair of shining brown eyes with a familiar glint.

The man who fed Tsukishima stepped aside, as to let someone else take his job.

Tsukishima gasped as he realized who the guy in sight-lock with him was. Former team captain of the Nekoma team, Kuroo Tetsurou.

A different man stepped up with a riding crop. "For every bite you eat, im gonna whip you 5 times. Got it?" Tsukishima nodded. Cant stop until its over. He heard a click, and looked up to see Kuroo looking down at his phone. Well shit.

The man fed Tsukishima a piece of sweet, and he moaned. The crop touched all over his body, like the new man wanted to find Tsukishima's most sensitive spot.  
He reached down and unlaced the top of Tsukishima's pants, just enough to pull them down to show his ass.

Tsukishima forgot all about Kuroo by then. The guy lightly tapped on Tsukishima's perky round ass with the crop. He pulled back, and cracked the small leather loop right on the sentitive part of his thighs. "I want you to count them." The man said. Tsukishima moaned out. "One." The next one cracked on the bubble of his ass. Tsukishima's back arched as he gasped out, "two!".

Tsukishima's dick was straining in his tight leather pants now, and although untouched, was right on the edge. He just needed more.

 

Tsukishima looked up a he heard a ding, and realized that Kuroo was holding his phone up to take a video of him. At this point, The only thing Tsukishima cared about was finishing. And maybe making this a good show, cause if everyone's gonna see it, best they see something worth while. God damn, best they dont see it at all.

The man had finished with the first five whips in no time, each of Tsukishima's gasps getting louder and louder. The man went back to the shelves and picked up a large black vibrator and a cock ring. He slipped the ring onto Tsukishima's dick, and shoved the vibrator in dry.

Tsukishima was crying, in a mix of pain and pleasure. The vibrator wasnt even on yet, but it was a good 8 inches. The man smirked as he reached around to Tsukishima's ass and turned it on the highest setting.

Tsukishima gasped and thrashed, the feeling of warmth pooling in his stomach. His moans came out effortlessly and loudly. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt his orgams rising. He screamed as his orgasm was blocked and the pleasure built up. Tsukishima's hands were clenched into fists as he let out noises he had never heard himself make before. Screams, moans, cries, and a jumble of words.

"If you think the cake is sweet, im gonna show you something you'll like even better." He man smirks. He reaches into his own bag and pulls out an open gag and straps it onto Tsukishima.

By this point Tsukishima had experienced three orgasms, and had resolved to making small whines and whimpers. The man shoved his cock into Tsukishima's hot open mouth. He fucked into Tsukishima's mouth, not caring if he made him choke. "Youre such a little slut. You like getting choked by my cock, dont you?" The man taunted. All Tsukishima could do was nod slightly. The man grunted as he spilled his load into Tsukishima's mouth, and watched as it drooled out all over Tsukishima. Tsukishima had hot tears running down his face.

"Hey! If any of you guys in the crowd are close, why dont you come up here and bust a nut on his face," the man said. "You'd like that wouldnt you, you fucking whore. It doesnt even have to be his face. Bust one anywhere. Mouth, between his thighs, his asshole, wherever." And they did. One guy double penetrated Tsukishima with the vibrator and came in his ass, two guys grabbed Tsukishima's dick along with theirs and pumped all three together until they both came, five or six guys busted inbeween hi thighs and on his body, a few guys busted in his face, and a few in his mouth.

Tsukishima was covered in cum at this point, and he was totally blissed out. His body was limp, and the man smirked. Tsukishima still hadn't come yet and still had the vibrator in his ass.

But the man wasnt finished. He found another vibrator, one that moves at the tip, and shoved it alongside of the other into Tsukishima's ass. He turned that one on all the way, too. The man pushed the button to make it move, and Tsukishima had no idea how to react anymore. He was so overstimulated, but it was amazing. The man kneaded Tsukishima's inner thighs. He lied down underneath of Tsukishima, and started sucking and biting at his thighs. His hands made their way to massage Tsukishima's balls and he reached his seventh orgasm. The man stood up and unhooked Tsukishima's collar from the wall, and freed his arms. He unstrapped the spreader bar, and rolled Tsukishima on his back. He took the gag out of his mouth, only to be greeted with a strand of curse words and moans. Tsukishima was limp on the floor, curling his toes and twitching thighs.

"Im gonna take off the ring, but dont cum until i say." The man demanded. Tsukishima screamed as the ring slipped off. The man licked the underside of Tsukishima's cock and used his tongue to play with the slit. The man lightly dragged his teeth as he bobbed his head and Tsukishima thinks to himself, he has a new kink. The man pulls off, only to suck a hickey on the base of his cock. And his hip. And all over his chest, around his nipples, in between his thighs...

One of Tsukishima's favorite things is hickeys inbeween his thighs.

Tsukishima's legs were spread so far apart, and they wrapped around the man's neck. The first man stepped up with another cake. "M..M-master." Tsukishima gasped out. "Please feed me. Feed me til i cum."

The man sucks his nipples while he feeds Tsukishima more cakes.

"I think you've held on long enough. Cum for us, slut." The man sucking his nipples said.

Tsukishima's whole body spasms and he screams as he cums, the man swallowing it all and milking him dry. He continues sucking his cock while Tsukishima moans and writhes. He popped off his dick and ran his hands gently over his hips. Despite being a stranger, people still require comfort and care after something as intense as that.

Thats one reason why they have rooms with beds to rent out to people. The other man walks over to the bar to pay for Tsukishima's room. Meanwhile, the guy stroking his hips rolls Tsukishima over to knead at his back and upper thighs. He does this because he knows Tsukishima will be really sore in the morning.

Kuroo walks over to the guy getting ready to pay for a room. "I'll take him home with me, im his... Friend." He says. The man shrugs and walks back to Tsukishima.

They were right, Tsukishima came so hard he knocked himself out. He was lying on the floor, curled slightly into a ball. One of the guys was still currently kneading into any place he could find. He had laced his pants back up and pulled his small shirt back into place, somewhat. They helped Kuroo get him to the backseat of his car, and bid their farewells. Kuroo climbed into the front seat and drove home.

 

Kuroo dragged a sleeping Tsukishima to the bedroom and layed him down. He looked at Tsukishima's clothes and signed.  
He stripped Tsukishima of his cum stained clothes and threw them to the side. He didnt think to find his car at the club.

Kuroo looks through his drawers to find him something to wear, only to realize he hasnt done laundry in a long time and didnt have any clean underwear. He guessed that means he'll have to leave him commando. He pulled out a large sleepshirt and set it aside. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped off any remaining cum from Tsukishima's body. He dressed Tsukishima in the large shirt, and sighed because thankfully it was large enough to fall down to his thighs.

Kuroo wrapped Tsukishima up in a blanket and scootched him over. He climbed up into the bed next to him, and faced away.

>>>

 

Tsukishima woke in the morning to the smell of coffee and a sore body. He sat up and winced. He looked around and wondered where he was at. This isnt one of the club rooms. He unwrapped himself from the blankets and looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but a large black shirt. That wasnt his. He looked around for his clothes and saw them in a pile in the corner of a room, which also wasnt his.

He winced as he stood up and looked at himself in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. His makeup had been wiped off of his face and his eyes were red from wearing his contacts to sleep. The shirt he was wearing came to about mid-thigh and the neckline almost fell over his shoulder.

Tsukishima's spit was thick as he swallowed, then realized he still had in his tongue piercing. He huffed, and decided to make his was out. After all, he cant live off of sweets.

As Tsukishima walked down the hallway, he wondered where he was. Who's house is he in? Where is he?

Tsukishima made his way down the hallway towards the smell of breakfast. Arms tucked around his waist in an attempt to make himself look smaller and to keep the shirt strached past his ass, he found the source of the smell. Tsukishima peeked his head around the corner and mentally screamed when he saw who was there. Here, in front if him, making breakfast after watching him get publicly fucked, is Kuroo Tesuru, Nekoma's graduated captain. 

"Come sit." Tsukishima jumped at the sudden unexpected words. "You need to replenish your energy with more than just sleep. What kind of juice do you want?" He asked. 

"Uh-" Tsukishima's voice cracked.   
"Do you have orange juice?"

"Yeah. Help yourself to the food, theres plates in that cabinet." Kuroo said as he pointed at the cabinet, supposedly holding the plates.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating once in awhile, tho it will probably just be a few paragraphs added to the one chapter. Thanks for your patience and sorry youre just gonna have to keep scrolling down to check for my updates. :P


End file.
